The Shadow of the Wraith
by Cookie Creed
Summary: Wraith aren't fluffy bunnies. They are cruel and capable of merciless killing in order to survive, not believing in the superficial aspect of love like humans. One-shot. Just a personal musing that came out more different then I thought.


**The Shadow of the Wraith**

The human stared at the Wraith pathetically, attempting to hide behind her lengthy hair.

He brought himself to his full height and gazed at her, curling his lip in distaste. This is his reward? He had worked tirelessly to perfect the serum that would destroy the mental poisoning that those stupid scientists had concocted as a result of one of their experiments. The Queen had promised him a substantial reward - a reward suited for having to work with human medicines and cures, which were primitive in comparison to Wraith medicine. Not that they needed it. But sometimes situations like this arose when exotic particles were created by sloppy experiments and infected the Wraith. It happened about... oh, every thousand years or so. The scientists became complacent and forgot the usual safety procedures. That resulted in sickness that their natural healing ability couldn't counter.

This Wraith was the equivalent of a doctor. He enjoyed working with Wraith medicine and looked down on human elixirs, but his calling was training young Wraith aspiring to become scientists. His job was to teach them safety practices and their place in the hive. He was quite good at it.

But this? His contributions were vast and his loyalties ran deep. This was an insult. How could his Queen for ten thousand years give him this... this... this pathetic human woman as a reward for healing the hive?! He couldn't stand for it!

Growling, he turned his heel on the woman who trembled in his quarters and stalked to where the Queen was in her throne room, immersed in the reports of humans in their territory.

"What?" she demanded crisply, seeing the Wraith approach.

"You gave me a human female as a reward!" he grated. "What is the meaning of it?!"

"I thought you needed something to take your mind off things," she shrugged. "Your contributions are invaluable and it is my way of saying thank you without implying preferential treatment. Now go. Don't bother me about it again."

He bit back a scathing reply and marched back to his quarters, where the woman still stood. Her eyes were filled with fear and... something strange. He saw hope and a dangerous attraction there. She thought she could tame a Wraith? Wraith didn't need release like those fragile humans did. Their bodies didn't permit it. She thought she could be claimed by a Wraith?

How wrong she was.

"Don't just stand there!" he barked, making her jump. She looked into his eyes and a blush crept across her cheeks as she leaned closer to him. He examined her weak, malnourished appearance and sighed inwardly. If he wanted to make use of her then he had to fatten her up.

He never asked for her name or spoke to her aside from grating commands. Despite their limited contact, he knew she was attracted to him and sought to tame him.

This went on for weeks. Slowly she gained weight and became healthy and - dare he say it - plump.

One time when he went to his quarters after work, he found her lying on the bed naked, displaying her supple body for his pleasure. She cocked her eyebrow at him and smiled suggestively. Befitting his demeanor, he ignored her completely and left the room for hours, returning once he was certain she was asleep.

After that, she was never the same. On the occasions where she tried to speak to him, he ignored her. But then she asked a question he already knew the answer to.

"Do you believe in love?" she asked as she mended his cloak.

He knew his answer. There was no such thing as love. It was a name that humans came up with to describe their primitive attraction to someone else. The belief in 'love' was false. Love didn't exist. There was no such thing as this joining of souls. What was she kidding herself?

"No," he replied shortly, returning to his tablet. She was surprised that he answered.

"I think you do," she pressed. "I've seen the way you look at me. Don't worry, I love you too."

That foolish woman. She had no idea what she was talking about. He searched her mind and found a longing for romance. There was something else... this, kissing? The Wraith had never heard of kissing before, but after a bit more digging he saw it was a joining of lips. He held back a snort. She really had no idea what she was talking about. She wanted romance? Fine. He would give her romance.

"You think I love you?" he growled, standing and stalking towards her. She held her ground as he loomed over her. He searched deeper in her mind and saw something else.

Romance always ended tragically in heartbreak.

"I know you do," she said, her voice trembling. "I-I want you."

He leant in closer, his face tantalizingly close to hers. She bit her lip and leaned forward, brushing her lips against his. The second she closed her eyes, enjoying the moment, he slammed his hand to her chest. Her eyes flew open and she grabbed his hand, gasping, but she couldn't prise him away. Her knees buckled and she slowly fell back to the ground, supported with the hand that was sucking the life out of her.

"What...?" she rasped.

"Love is a lie," he growled. "You cannot tame a Wraith and are foolish to think so."

Her eyes fluttered and her body shrivelled up, lifeless. Sighing, the Wraith flexed his hand. It had been too long since he'd fed. The Queen was right. The woman was a nice distraction.

Long after her left her body there, his shadow stayed with it, mourning the death of yet another woman at the hand of a monster.


End file.
